


The trap

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, platinum pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Niou's meddling again. Yukimura is allowing it. And Yagyuu will have to deal with it.





	The trap

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-21 12:00pm to 12:08pm & 02:53pm to 02:59pm & 09:41pm to 09:57pm

When Niou had insisted they all go to a discotheque he knew for his birthday, Yukimura had given in - much to the surprise of everyone else.

The club turned out to be consisting of many more rooms than expected and even Sanada found something he could actually Tango to.

Akaya and Yanagi had long been lost in a maze of dark rooms with even darker beats by then while Marui switched rooms like crazy, Jackal in tow.

This left Yagyuu, who normally indulged in more classical music. Niou, who enjoyed Jazz. And Yukimura, who the team had decided to be an enigma in this field.

Yukimura enjoyed classic as much as salsa and even techno. Whatever stroke his mood in the very second he heard it.

Today however, he seemed to be following the birthday boy's lead and - though no one could really see as it was thankfully rather dark in here as well - Yagyuu vacated the area as soon as he saw Niou's hand straying where it really should have no place in public.

Really, if Niou wanted to shag his boyfriend so bad, they could have just gone alone. Then again, seeing Sanada dance was definitely worth the effort. Now there was a room Yagyuu wanted to deal with - all night…

He would so owe Niou for this.

***

The first thought after waking consisted solely of 'Oh shit!'.

His mind continued to curse until Yagyuu stopped himself with a well-placed slap.

Next to him was no real reaction, just an inarticulate murmur and a changing of side to sleep on. No waking up.

Yagyuu released the breath he had unconsciously been holding, counted to three and then took a mental inventory of everything he remembered from last night. Which wasn't much to begin with.

Looking around at the room they were in, the clothing strewn everywhere without even an attempt at folding, Yagyuu swallowed hard.

Lifting the sheet just a little confirmed his suspicion and by then he didn't know if he should laugh, be giddy as hell or have a mental breakdown.

He had finally slept with Sanada. 

The man of his waking as well as sleeping dreams since first year.

He would never hear the end of this.

Worse, now he really owed Niou.

***

"So how was it?"

Yagyuu startled. He'd been sitting on a bench near the courts, lost in thought. As always, Niou had found him right away.

"How was what?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me. I know you two left together. We saw you just as we - never mind. But we did see you."

"Both of us don't remember."

It was the truth. As embarrassing as it was to admit. 

Niou looked at him like he had just admitted working in the red-light district. 

"You don't remember? Seriously?"

When Yagyuu just nodded, Niou sighed and sat down next to him, all the teasing gone.

"Did you at least make it? I mean, even if you don't remember how it was."

It was Yagyuu's turn to sigh. 

"I think we did. I just… We didn't drink that night and we still can't remember much."

"What can you remember?"

"Just instances. Like the dream you once told me about Yukimura before you two got together."

Niou smiled.

"That good, hmm?"

When Yagyuu actually shrugged, Niou turned serious again.

"Did you at least talk? Share some thoughts or something?"

"In a way. As much as the term talking applies to Sanada on a good day."

That did elicit smiles from both. Sanada really was bad at talking most of the time.

"So, what now? You're still not together, are you?"

Yagyuu turned his head towards the setting sun before looking back.

"Not in the sense that I thought we would be, no. But we are both determined to try."

Niou grinned, happy at the news and confident that he could now tease a little again.

"Well, you did wake up in the same bed…"

Yagyuu smiled back, slapping his friend with a playful hand.

"Shut up, Masaharu."

"You still owe me you know."

"Yes."

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"My second favorite place in the whole world?"

"Your second favorite? What about your first?"

Niou's grin turned sly. 

"That doesn't have to do much with food anymore. It's still edible but not really sustenance…"

"Masaharu?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."


End file.
